The Definition of Hate: You
by xthose3wordsx
Summary: She hates him, he hates her. End of story. But what if the book reopens and they find out alot about each other. The fact she cuts, the fact he drinks, and the fact it's all there families fault. Talk about an interesting chapter. Smitchie/Nalex/Jiley
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**She spins towards her partner. But her partner doesn't catch her. She's falling, falling like humpty dumpty. And a loud voice rings around her safe, quiet environment made of puppies and unicorns. It's getting louder. Not even the Princess's scream can be heard over the noise now. And still…it gets louder. Now here comes the dreadful end to it all. It's her downfall, her ending. This is no fairytale…this is no happy ending. This is life…teenager style.**

Alex Russo jumped onto her stepsister's back, smiling down at the brunette beauty. "Hey, sis. What's shaken?" she chirped cheerfully. Alex reminded Mitchelle of a bird, the way she was always on the move and so cheerful. All fun and play, she'd always say. Well right now it was time to…

"CUT IT OUT!" Mitchie, short for her birth name, flung Alex into the pool. SPLASH! Alex bobbed up, spluttering and spitting out water. Her hands waved in the air for a moment, as if looking for something to grasp. She wiped the water out of her eyes, and then looked up. "Was that fun, miss perky?" Mitchie smirked. Alex opened her mouth to speak, then shut it and put on a serious thinking face.

"Yeah! Do it again!" Before Alex could climb out of the pool, Mitchie was running towards her favorite hiding spot. She couldn't STAND her sister sometimes. So perfect, so cheerful, so airheaded! Mitchie stumbled along the tree trunk, but managed to grab onto her ladder for support. She looked around, making sure no one had followed. Then, up she went into the treehouse hidden by millions of branches and leaves.

Mitchie sprawled herself on the floor, next to the box of pictures and next to the crown. _All this stuff is what I have left, _she thought sadly. Mitchie picked up a picture, peering at it closely. "Mitchie!!!!!!!!" she screamed, dropping the photo. Without her noticing, it slid and glided all the way down to the end of the tree, settling itself under some leaves. Mitchie got up, stomped off the mud on her jeans and rushed towards her house. "Michelle Devonne Torres! Why is your sister all wet?" Mitchie froze.

"I, I don't know, mom! I guess she just _tripped_ into the pool," she replied innocently. Those acting skills paid off because as soon as she faked a it's-not-my-fault-mommy- look, her mother's eyes softened. "Maybe I tripped her by accident, I'm sorry mom," Mitchie threw her arms around her mother's trim figure. Connie patted her daughter, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Just go get ready for school."

Alex appeared with a towel and smiled. "Hey, Mitch, let's go! The bus is here!" she pointed. Mitchie had an annoyed face on, that quickly changed to panic.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Mitchie yelled, running outside.

"I'm sorry, it was hard to. You know, water in my mouth, leaves up my nose. That kind of hard," Alex rolled her eyes, but put on a cheerful smile. She went after her sister, clomping onto the bus. When she saw her popular friends, Alex pushed Mitchie roughly. "Move it, Nerd!" she hissed, sliding herself into popular friend's seat. "I think there's a seat back there, with PBJ kid," her friends laughed. Mitchie looked ahead, cringing at the kid with a stuffy nose and weird craving for PBJ all the time.

"No thanks, I'd rather see you without makeup before sitting with him," Mitchie muttered before sitting with a random guy. "Guess I'm stuck with you," she whispered.

"Uh, thanks?" Mitchie jumped, looking beside her. A boy with long black hair down to his shoulders, and a guitar propped up on his knee smiled, friendly. _I've collided with another perky priss!_ Mitchie thought, slapping her forehead. The boy's expression turned into a frown. "Okay, enough friendliness. Get out my seat, never speak to me again, and oh, have a nice effing day." Mitchie sat there with her mouth opened.

"One: speak to me like that AGAIN; you won't have to worry about talking, AT ALL. Two: I'm sitting here, get used to it, or kiss my ass. And three: I plan to have a kick-butt day, thank you. So to you, have a great day too," she shot back. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Turning to the window, he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

So they rode for forty minutes on the bus, each of them sitting in hate and bitterness. Once or twice they'd look at each other, but never spoke. Shane, which was the boy's name, knew a girl he hated the moment he saw her, and he definitely hated this one. And Mitchie definitely knew when she was hated, and oh boy, this boy wanted to kill her in a pot of fire. This would be fun messing with him.

Mitchie slid down the banister, earning her a glare from her sister. "Geez, you weirdo," Alex whispered, pushing past her. She took out a tube of lipstick, making Mitchie want to shove the tube up her-

"Mitchie!" Allison Swift ran up to her best friend, grabbing onto the banister. "Did you, hear, that, [breathes], Shane Gray IS GOING TO OUR SCHOOL!" she screamed. Mitchie blinked, blinked again, and then she took her notebook and slapped Allison over the head.

"Why, would, I care?!" she yelled, slapping Allison with each word. Allison grabbed the notebook and threw it over her shoulder. Mitchie could hear a girl scream, "OW!" and that was enough to crack her up. "Seriously, what's so cool about it? He's just some guy who thinks he's all that and a bag of chips," Mitchie perked up. "Oh, chips. I want chips." Allison followed her friend as she weaved through the crowd, heading towards the vending machine.

"You don't even know him!" she defended. Allison bit her lip. "But he is a jerk. But a hot one!"

Mitchie turned towards her friend, mouth full of chips, "AHHA! I knew it," she shut up as soon as chips fell out of her mouth. Mitchie chewed then swallowed. "I knew it! No Hollywood guy is nice AND hot," she explained as if it were Kindergarten math. _Speaking of math…_her eyes widened. "I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK," Mitchie made a sad face. "I'm going down!" Taylor's eyes widened.

"This has been the randomest talk we've EVER had," Allison said, walking around Mitchie and heading to class as the bell ring.

"But not the hungriest," she smiled, rubbing her stomach full of chips. Mitchie ran off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Her fingers looped with her mother's, the playful child smile coming onto her face once again. Her mother, using the other hand, held up the book of fairytales. "Who's that?" the toothless toddler asked. Her mother glanced at her chubby finger, pressed onto the picture of a young, beautiful princess. **

"**That's you. Someday, you'll be a princess," her mother gently whispered, smiling proudly. The little girl's eyes ran over the prince and white horse, the dress and crown, the glimmering palace. **

"**As long as I have you mommy, I already feel like a princess." **

Mitchie woke up, rubbing her eyes. She touched the jagged red line across her wrist. It made her sick to feel that dry blood there. It made her sick to think about why she did it. Mitchie threw off her blankets, deciding to get dressed and eat before anyone could wake up. She wanted to get to school early. Whenever Mitchie looked at her mother, she wanted to spill out what she had been doing. Mitchie pulled on a white sweater with a black skirt. She was just pulling on black boots when her cell rang. Mitchie dashed for it. "Hello, you've reached extremely annoyed girl," she growled.

Mitchie went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth. "Hey, Mitch. Um, don't be mad, but, I, um," Mitchie rolled her eyes, mimicking Allison's stuttering silently. She noticed her boot unbuckled and propped her foot on the side of the full tub. Mitchie wondered why the tub was full, but decided that she better not unplug the plug. She began working on her buckles. "Your sister and her friends want me to be their friend. So, I'm not your friend anymore. Sorry." Allison hung up. Mitchie's foot slid in the tub. Her body made its way to the bed, and she peered out the window. Sure enough, there was Allison, getting into the car of one of the popular people that lived beside her house.

Mitchie shook her head, leaning against her wall. She grabbed her fairytale book and opened it, practically tearing the pages as she searched for what she was looking for. Mitchie pulled out a sharp, piece of glass. It gleamed in the morning sun. She pressed it tightly to her wrist, right below the one from last night. As the blood flowed from her fresh cut, it reminded her of how her life, her energy, and her happiness poured away from her.

Alex clutched her bed tightly, waking up. Sweat poured down her face and she gulped in breath. Tears fell down her troubled face. She put down the picture of her and Dean. Alex wiped away the tears and looked out the window. She saw her sister heading off to school, like the little weirdo she was. But as much as Alex wanted to hate her sister, she wanted EVERYTHING Mitchie had.

Alex glanced down at Mitchie's wet boot and she burst out laughing. "Thanks sis, even when you don't know it, you always make me laugh," Alex smiled and went to get dressed.

Mitchie walked up to Harper, one of Alex's clones. "HEY! How DARE you take my best friend! You knew she was all I had left! You took everything else away from me. My sister, my boyfriend, my life! Now, you took Allison? Do you WANT me to get ghetto on you?" she angrily snapped. A girl pulled Mitchie away from them. "Get off!" the girl didn't listen and kept dragging a very pissed off Mitchie towards her locker. "What are you doing?"

"No, what are YOU doing? Don't you know Harper takes karate!" the girl snapped. Mitchie grew quiet. She bit her lip. "I guess you didn't. Well anyway, I'm Miley Stuart," she introduced, smiling to show colorful braces. Mitchie took in the pigtails, the itchy looking yellow jumper, and the wide glasses. "You must be Mitchie?" Miley stuck out her hand, smiling shyly.

Mitchie smiled friendly, but didn't take her hand. "You…look weird," she said, sounding hollow. Miley took back her hand slowly, and pinched her jumper.

"Well, yeah. But that's the idea. I don't like being normal," Miley shrugged. "You could call me an outcast," she muttered, turning to grab her things. Mitchie didn't no what was wrong with her. One part of her wanted to take the girl by her shoulders and scream that she needed to care about how she looked. Another part of her had respect for the weird but brave girl. While Mitchie silently debated on what to do, Miley slipped towards her class. Mitchie looked up. Everyone had left for class. As much as it would've hurt her to skip class, she had to. Allison would be in that class, right beside her.

Mitchie choked back a sob and ran towards the lunchroom. _Why am I still alive!_ She thought bitterly, wishing she had her pain releaser. Mitchie dropped into a chair at a table, looking around. There were posters of people drinking milk, those kinds of Got Milk promos. There was also the stage that sometimes the choir students preformed on.

This was her school, where she'd rather be more than anywhere in the world. Because she could escape the horrible memories at home. Not her real home. Her fake home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

No freaking way. Mitchie glared hard at the boy now sitting in her seat. She smiled, walking over to his all sweet like. She whispered in the girl's ear that was sitting next to him. The girl walked away looking pretty scared. Mitchie slid into the seat as she flipped her hair. "Hm. You know…I'm not attached to a seat or anything…but…that's MY seat," she said nicely. Shane just scoffed, put his feet up on the table, leaned back so the two back legs of the chair were the only ones on the floor, and continued flipping through his magazine. "Okay…Shane…I love that chair. I had my first kiss in that chair. I sat in that chair when I got my first A. I sat in that chair since I was a freshman. And I am going to sit in that chair today when class starts, _compendia_?"

Shane set down his magazine, smiled at her, and got up. Mitchie was taken back but smiled. "Thank y-and now I'm on the floor." She glared hard up at Shane as he cracked up laughing. Apparently, he pulled the chair from under her. This was not something she liked. He must die. Mitchie got up, her sweet smile spread across her face. His laughing ceased as he raised an eyebrow. Shane coughed.

"So…?" And then it happened. Shane blushed a bright shade of red as he hurried to pull up his pants. Mitchie crossed her arms, smiling wickedly. He was practically glowering with hate. They both walked close to each other. So close, they could have been touching noses. Quietly, and filled with anger, the two both growled a,

"I hate you." And turned to sit down as the teacher walked in.

**A/N: okay. I'm sorry this is short. Really! But I had to post something because I've decided to make a new chapter to each of my stories. So yeah. That's a lot of chapters. I mean…a lot…so yeah…my bad. ): **


End file.
